


he's looking forward to loving her (for the rest of her life)

by WattStalf



Series: Lua Month 2k19 [19]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Lua is herself, M/M, Multi, Sedoretu, i had no idea what i was doing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Of course, she never could have imagined someone like Christopher before she met him either way.





	he's looking forward to loving her (for the rest of her life)

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea of this OT4 as a sedoretu for a while but I had no idea what to actually do with it so it ended up this shitty drabble sorry

She always knew that Graham would end up with them, or maybe it was her that ended up with Ladd and Graham. It’s hard to tell these sort of things, because Graham was definitely there first, an Evening just like her, but he and Ladd hadn’t seemed to have ever discussed it as a possibility.

But as soon as he met Lua, Ladd made his intentions known, and the two were engaged in no time, without ever addressing the fact that they were two people short for a proper marriage. She met Graham not long later and assumed he was going to be a part of things, if he wasn’t already, but she isn’t sure exactly when he  _ became _ a part of things. He was always there, so it’s hard to tell when things changed.

She always knew that Graham would end up with Ladd, and she also knew that the three of them would have a hell of a time finding someone else. Lua doesn’t honestly care, for her own sake, about finding another Morning, but Graham laments their missing piece from time to time. Her personality is one thing, but Graham is another entirely, and she can’t imagine anyone outside of Ladd who could be eccentric enough to fall for the both of them.

Of course, she never could have imagined someone like Christopher before she met him either way.

And when she first meets him, it isn’t as a prospective partner. She meets him as the bodyguard of the grandchild of the man holding her hostage as leverage against Ladd, though both Christopher and Ricardo always treat her very well. At the time, she doesn’t even know that Christopher is a Morning, because things like that don’t ever come up when he and Ricardo check on her and help her pass the time.

She also doesn’t know that he already knows Graham, and when she first sees them interact, she certainly never would have guessed that they were going to end up together. Their relationship doesn’t seem like a positive one, and it’s hard enough to imagine Graham loving anyone the same way that he seems to worship Ladd. (For that matter, she never anticipates loving anyone the same way she loves Ladd either.)

It’s hard enough to imagine Graham loving anyone the same way that he loves Ladd, least of all someone that he seems to hate, someone that he’ll attack on sight. She has absolutely no  _ idea _ how they happened, or how they came upon the realization that they had feelings for each other, only that Ladd wasn’t exactly thrilled once he found out, and that Christopher seemed totally willing to let bygones be bygones and make Ladd his new best friend.

He’d called Lua his best friend once or twice, when she was still a captive, but she notices that he never refers to Graham as such. In fact, despite being openly involved, they haven’t cooled off the rivalry one bit. They’re both impossible to understand, but these are the two that she and Ladd are stuck with now, for better or worse.

Christopher tells her that they’ll have to be more than friends now, and she is honest when she tells him that she isn’t sure she can love anyone like she loves Ladd. He smiles and tells her she and Graham have a lot in common, and she isn’t sure if she’s supposed to take that as a compliment or not.

As they talk, he confides in her that he doesn’t quite get Ladd’s magnetism and what makes her and Graham follow him so easily, but that he doesn’t mean to insult his friend, and that, in fact, he admires it. If he were more like Ladd, perhaps making friends would be easier, he muses, but Ladd, fearsome, strong, insane Ladd, is so unashamedly human, that Christopher is not sure he could ever emulate that.

So, he tells her, he is never going to try to compete. After all, that’s not what friendship is about, and his relationship with Graham is always going to be different, and so, he says, is their relationship. He tells her that he’s always admired her, always been fascinated with her, and that he looks forward to falling in love with her.

Christopher says a lot to her when they talk, and she says very little, but he doesn’t seem to mind. He says a lot to her and she struggles to decipher some of it, and slowly begins to understand why he and Graham have decided that they make a good fit. And still, she isn’t sure how  _ she _ is going to fit with Chris. Their friendship was enough to take her by surprise, when they had only just met and he decided they were friends, and since then, she’s met more people she could consider friends. Warming up to that concept was strange enough, and now, Christopher has found her way into her relationship with Ladd, Ladd’s relationship with Graham, and she just isn’t sure.

But then he tells her that he’s looking forward to loving her for the rest of her life, up until Ladd kills her, and she starts to think he might understand, and starts to think this might work out after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
